Field of Invention
Embodiments of the present invention relate to a display device improved in coupling force between a mold frame and a bottom chassis.
Description of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display (LCD) is a type of flat panel displays (FPDs), which is most widely used these days. The LCD includes two substrates including electrodes formed thereon and a liquid crystal layer interposed therebetween. Upon applying voltage to two electrodes, liquid crystal molecules of the liquid crystal layer are rearranged, thereby adjusting an amount of transmitted light.
An LCD, which is a passive light emitting device, may include a display panel configured to display images on a screen, a mold frame on which the display panel is mounted, and a backlight assembly configured to provide light to the display panel. The mold frame may be coupled to the bottom chassis that forms a framework of the backlight assembly using coupling structures such as a hook.
Meanwhile, LCD devices with slimmer structure and lighter weight have been developed so as to improve product competitiveness. In particular, studies have been conducted to develop an LCD device reduced in overall size by reducing a width of a bezel, that is, a distance between an outer edge of the LCD device and an adjacent side of an active area that, in practice, displays an image. In order to achieve such a narrow bezel, a support of a bottom chassis has been reduced in thickness. As the thickness of the support of the bottom chassis is reduced, coupling force of a hook structure between the mold frame and the bottom chassis is weakened, and defects of bent mold frame or bent bottom chassis may occur. Further, as a hook formed on a bottom chassis or a mold frame is easily broken, defects of poor coupling may occur.
Accordingly, a coupling structure improved in coupling force between a mold frame and a bottom chassis is required.
It is to be understood that this background of the technology section is intended to provide useful background for understanding the technology and as such disclosed herein, the technology background section may include ideas, concepts or recognitions that were not part of what was known or appreciated by those skilled in the pertinent art prior to a corresponding effective filing date of subject matter disclosed herein.